I'll Stay
by Wisegirl13
Summary: Jayden has snuck out before for the better of the team, now he's doing it again, permanently. Will a special someone convince him to stay just in time? Post: Fight Fire With Fire episode yet to be premiere


_**This is my first story in the Power Rangers archive since I mostly write in the Percy Jackson section. I support Jemily all the way because Mike is just awful. I can really say that Jemily may still happen if they continue basing the episodes of the original. The fact that in the Japanese counterparts for the PW Samurai, Emily's counterpart has a misunderstood sibling relationship with Mike's counterpart and actually falls for Jayden's counterpart. Jayden's counterpart also falls for Emily's. Relieving and hopeful, right?**_

_**Prompt:**__** Jayden has snuck out before for the better of the team, now he's doing it again, permanently. Will a special someone convince him to stay just in time?**_

_**BTW: ****SPOILERS****Jayden is like Emily. He was not supposed to be the red ranger but became one because his sister had to go into hiding. Her name is Lauren Shiba. This one-shot is based on the fact; Jayden thinks he should leave because his sister is taking her rightful place as the leader – the Red Ranger. I personally don't want him to. He's too awesome to NOT be a ranger. He should stay no matter what. I also find it a sign that he's like Emily – who out there does as well?**_

Knowing his business was done once his sister came out from her hiding; Jayden Shiba held his backpack as he sneaked out of his room. He felt sad that his days at the dojo are done and that he will have to leave friends behind but he knew it was the right thing to do. As the years he's posed as the Red Ranger, he knew that things and actions had to be done. Even if they meant hurting him.

Jayden slid the main door open and tiptoed out of the building. Right at the gate, he turned. He stared at the building for a few seconds. He knew it wasn't going to be his last time there but it would be as the leader; as a power ranger. He sucked up his sadness and opened the gate.

Just as he walked outside a voice broke his thoughts. "Going somewhere?"

Jayden startled and hand one his hip, as a reminder he's still accustomed to being a ranger, turned and saw one of the last people he wanted to see. Emily – the yellow ranger. He doesn't hate Emily; it's the exact opposite. She's sweet, and kind. She can be hard on herself but one great ranger. But that's why he didn't to see her. He didn't to hurt her feelings anymore than the others. She doesn't deserve it.

"I didn't want you guys to see me leaving." He said, hating every word. "That doesn't make it better." Emily said, walking up to him. He saw she was still in her yellow pajamas with a slightly messy bed head. "I heard your door opening. I knew it had to be you. Your steps are firm yet safe. I had an idea of what you were doing. I had to come out and stop you before it was too late."

Jayden couldn't argue. It was true. Once it comes from Emily's mouth everything is true. He momentarily took in her appearance. Her eyes were concerned and her lips were pursed. Her arms were crossed and her body was straight and tall like when she's angry.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this. My job as a Samurai is finished. It's my time to go." Jayden voiced out. He took a small step back. Emily saw this and stepped closer knowing she was going to prove a point. She shook her head.

"No. It's not. You might not be the Red Ranger anymore but that doesn't mean your time here is over – "

"Yes, it is, Emily. I have no use being here if I'm not a ranger. My sister is the true red ranger, not me. I was just a useless replacement for her. And now that she's back I have no need to continue living at the dojo. I may have the skills to be a ranger. But I was never supposed to be one. I can't do the sealing symbol. I knew my part as the red ranger was temporary. And now my sister's out of hiding at her true role. She's here so I have to go. I have no purpose."

Emily curled her frown lower and scowled. "You're not useless Jayden. You kept our team together as the Red Ranger. What you did was honorable. You…" She stared at her feet, "…You sis the same that I did. I replaced my sister when she got sick. I trained for the position as the Yellow Ranger. The only difference is that you are a better ranger than I can ever be."

"Emily…"

She looked into his eyes and decided nothing would change his mind. She knew how stubborn he always was. Her adrenaline took over her and she made a quick decision. Emily leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She felt him stand there with his arms slack. She felt sparks popping no matter how cheesy that sounds.

They separated and she said a quick goodbye. She turned with her arms at her sides, hurrying inside. Jayden knocked himself out of his trance and grabbed her hand before she disappeared. He smiled at her and moved a piece of her hair out of her beautiful eyes. He said something that made her want to jump in his arms and kiss him passionately, "I'll stay, Em," And he hugged her tightly.

_**Honestly, I think that was horrible but I'd do anything if it means Jayden and Emily get together. Tell me what you guys think. Hopefully all I said in my beginning AU comes true. Go Jemily!**_

_**~Wisegirl13 **_


End file.
